Brothers under the sunchapter one the dream
by Dusk Lullaby
Summary: The dark mark on draco's arm has a terrible curse... the habitante del infierno curse... Can Draco find the cure before he goes mad with hate? [if you read any of this plz plz review!]
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**Ok,..so.. a friend of mine said I can't write a serious fan fic. So...here, I,… go.**

**(disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. I couldn't steal from J.K.!) **

**CHAPTER ONE. **

_**The Dream, The Boy, and the Purpose. **_

Harry woke with a start sweating and panting._ Just…a dream I guess... _He thought as he rolled over and put his feet on the cold floor. "how very, very, odd…" he said aloud. "What is?" asked his best friend, Ronald Weasly from under the scarlet blankets on his four-poster bed. Ron had dark rings under his eyes and his expression hard, complements of his pale skin. Ron had been sick for three days and Madam Pomfrey, after she found what he had wasn't contagious; let him stay in his dormitory for the time being. Harry and everyone else was worried weather or not he would get better at all. Ron himself was surprised how much the Gryffindors of Hogwarts cared about his well-being, the room covered with flowers, candy, and get-well cards, mostly from his girlfriend; Harry's other best friend Hermione Granger. "Nothing, just a dream…". Said Harry, sifting through his trunk for his school robes. "Aye. You do have odd dreams Harry…" said Ron as he got to his feet. "I think I'll go for a walk…" Harry frowned. "you know you should be in bed. And think about what hermi-"Ron! What are you doing out of bed?" Cried Hermione from the door her straight, curvy eyebrows meeting in between her brown eyes. "guess not" said Ron to Harry, sitting back down on his bed. Hermione relaxed. Harry had always admired Her and Ron's relationship, and sometimes even envied it. "Good morning Harry" she said sitting on Harry's bed. "Morning" said Harry, with his attention fixed on a stain on the cuff of his black robes. "'arry had nutha dream" said Ron through a long yawn. She looked at Harry expectantly. Harry kept his concentration on the stain though, not wanting to think about the dream any longer. Hermione sighed. "Maybe you can tell me over breakfast. Meet you in the common room?" She asked hopefully. "Ok... I'll be down in a minute," agreed Harry.

"Don't worried Ron, I'll bring you back something" said Hermione on her way out to stop Ron from looking like a sad puppy.

Harry got dressed and after bidding Ron farewell he made his way to the common room, passing some confused… or possibly excited and probably nervous First years. It had been three weeks since start of term began, his 7th year. Almost each night Harry would have a dream, but each night there would be more to it. Since Harry's dreams had been known to have some relevance, like, when in his 5th year he "predicted" that Mr. Arthur Weasly was going to be attacked by one of Voldemort's servants, which was a rather large snake. After that, his two best friends tended to take him seriously. So far, the current dream was this:

He stood on a stonewall in front of stormy ocean. And just as he slips a boy, his age, which Harry did not recognize at first, reached out to stop Harry from falling. He was grateful for the boy's help and turned to thank him but just as he does a enormous wave crashes down on them and they are both swept away. The odd part was the part that made him realize that he was in a dream that morning was that as he was floating away in the ocean he saw the other boy's face. The face of Draco Malfoy

His student rivalry's expression flashed behind his eyes. He look so, longing. So sad, with tears running down his face. Like there was no hope in anything but he had hope at the same time. He was distracted from his thoughts when a first year boy with lots of freckles and dark orange hair asked him if Snape had been as harsh as everyone was saying he was. "Depends on who you heard it from" said Harry, sarcastically. The boy reminded him so much of Ron, that he almost turned around to spend the day with his best friend. The red haired youth stared with awe at Ron's prefect badge fastened to Harry's robes. Ron had past his prefect duties onto Harry while he was sick. "I want to be a prefect..." said the boy, almost drooling now. " Behave and you just might." said Harry encouragingly. "What's you name?" asked Harry half expecting the boy's name to be Ronald. "Jamison Chandler." He said. "Then good day to you Jamie." Harry said continuing down the spiral staircase. As he turned the corner, he heard the boy whisper excitedly "did you hear that? He called me Jamie! _Harry potter _called _me _Jamie!" and a few other whispers from his friends. When he got to the common room, he saw Hermione looking very comfy in a squashy armchair in front of the fireplace. She was wearing a white knit blazer a matching scarf and boots, and some jeans. She was sipping a latte, which Harry guessed was from the café that had been built in honor of Albus Dumbledore, it was called "Lemon Drop Café". The House elves that worked in the kitchen thought of it and asked the students to make donations so they could build it. it was built in the Gryffindor tower near the entrance to the Gryffindor Dormitories. All but one of the Hogwarts staff thought the café was a great idea and that one person being Filch, the caretaker, they ignored him seeing as he still believed in hanging misbehaving students from their toenails. And so, the House elves got it done over the summer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent each evening in the café doing their schoolwork until Ron got sick. Ron didn't want them to go without him, saying that he would feel left out, but Harry knew otherwise. The Café had a… knowing Dumbledore you would guess that the café would have a very romantic atmosphere and Ron didn't want his girlfriend and his charming best friend alone together in such a place. Harry thought this was wise on Ron's behalf, not that he would be tempted by Hermione but just because Ron actually thought of it on his own. "Hey sorry I took so long… you know… first years." Said Harry to Hermione. "No problem" said Hermione, flashing Harry a big smile. "Shall we?" and they made their way to the great hall. On the fifth flight of stairs, Harry noticed Hermione looked worried. He asked her what's wrong and she said "I'm just worried about these dreams you've been having… Harry what if this ones real?" they were now stopped on a landing between the fifth and sixth floor face to face. Hermione took a step forward and Harry took a step back. Ignoring it, Hermione continued, "what if it has something to do with Voldemort? It doesn't feel right not telling someone!" they had resolved not to tell anyone, one because of the rumor wheel, and rumors in the wrong minds prove to be deadly. And two because anyone at Hogwarts they could tell was much to busy to deal with it. "It's possible, Hermione, that it could have something to do with Voldemort." Said Harry kindly. Hermione looked puzzled then her eyes widened. "Did you find out who the boy was?" Hermione gasped. "Was it tom riddle or someone like that?" she said breathlessly. "Well someone like that yes…" Harry said. Hermione inclined her head for him to go on but he hesitated. He wasn't sure how she would react, but he took a deep breath and said "Draco Malfoy". All was silent for at least 4 minutes. Hermione just gaped at Harry until she finally said, "it was Neville?" this confused Harry greatly. "What no, I said it was Dra-"wow, who would have guessed Neville?" Interrupted Hermione. "It's not Neville!" Harry said slightly frustrated. "Neville though? Why would Neville be the one to save you? That makes sense I GUESS…" Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

When she wouldn't stop saying it was Neville, Harry put one hand over her mouth and the other on her shoulder. "Its NOT Neville." He said in a calming but firm voice. "Oh. Then I must have not heard you right who did you say it was?" this time Harry put both of her shoulders this time. "D r a c o M a l f o y" he said overly pronouncing each letter. She frowned and asked, "But….But, why would Draco save you?" she sounded almost desperate for the answer. "you tell me" said Harry thinking the very same thing. They continued to walk down the stairs. When they got to the great hall, they saw how crowded it was and they decided to go for a walk on the grounds instead. it was a warm, relaxing Saturday morning. On their way around the lake, they met up with Ron's year younger sister, Ginny. "Ron would love this" sighed Ginny as she looked down at the book "_fantastic jokes and where to find them" _a parody of their school book _" fantastic beasts and where to find them" _

Harry silently stared at Ginny as her and Hermione talked. He noticed how in the right light, her deep brown gold eyes glowed. And her red hair was like fire in the sunlight. Harry realized that he was staring and looked away. Then Hermione said, "Well, nice talking to you Ginny. See you later." When they turned away, she gave Harry a inquiring look. "What?" he said after a moment of silence. "Where you-….do you?" ask Hermione. "Do I what?" said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes "Like Ginny, duh." Harry turned a bright red and couldn't help the smile creeping at the edge of his mouth.

He looked back at Ginny, who sat on the beach with her book open. Harry thought she looked like an angel. He felt Hermione still looking at him so he said "maybe... Why?"

"The way you were looking at her. It was sooo obvious!" say Hermione in a way that Harry didn't recognize from her. It sounded….girly. He didn't tell her his opinion on that for fear of his life. "After all, you two where dating for awhile last year…" Harry cringed. He hated to think about his previous year at Hogwarts. After Albus Dumbledore had died, he told Ron and Hermione that he was going to leave Hogwarts and head after voldemort. But Ginny convinced him to join the Order of the Phoenix and they put him at Hogwarts to spy on the rest of Draco malfoy's friends, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle for they too may try to become Death-eaters if they were not already. Normally when he thought about it he became very bitter but he let it pass, Hermione not seeing a hint of it. She went on to say, "So, Do you still like her? You know, it would be safe for her now, being posted here." Harry considered this and the more he thought about it the more he knew she was right. _Maybe just until I get posted somewhere else. _He thought, _but then it could end at any moment. I can't do that to Ginny. _"I hope Ron gets better soon." He said. Hermione chuckled. "You just don't want talk about your love life."

Back in their dormitory, where Ron ate the pumpkin pastry that Hermione had grabbed for him, they talked about quidditch and other such things. - (Hermione had gone to the library to do some "light reading") - After about an hour of their talking Dean Thomas, their roommate, came in and joined their conversation. It was a pleasant talk until Neville Longbottom ran in and said, "Harry! Harry! Your not going to believe this! MALFOYISHERE!" he announced out of breath. "WHAT?" said Ron. And for about 6 minutes there was a lot of, "whats whens wheres and whos" until they decided to go and look for themselves. After turning a few corners, Hermione joined in there group saying "I heard." As she did. Harry wasn't surprised Hermione didn't tell Ron to get back in bed. This was to weird. Harry saw Ron put his had on his wand pocket. Harry did the same…just in case. When they arrived in the courtyard, where Neville said he saw Malfoy, Harry saw something he wish he hadn't. There was Draco sure enough. But his face... The same face he saw in the dream. Either he was or had been crying but Harry couldn't tell. Suddenly the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall came into view and said, "Ah. Mister Potter, just whom I was looking for. Come. You to Mr. Malfoy" and Harry didn't dare test the headmistress's patients. He looked at Hermione who had her "thinking face" on. He left the group of Gryffindors and with a deep breath, followed Ms. McGonagall to her office. There he and Malfoy were told to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk as she sat behind it. Harry looked around. The old headmistress's office had changed quite a bit since he had last been there. Dumbledore's odd trinkets and orbs had all been removed and replaced by flowers, picture frames and other things. The walls had been re-painted a dark green on the upper half and a royal gold on the lower. Harry was curious to know how they painted the walls with all of the traditional portraits of past headmasters. He looked toward the picture of Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at it and Dumbledore smiled and winked back. This brightened Harry's mood.

"I have asked you to come here mister potter to address a few important matters" she said gesturing towards Malfoy. Malfoy looked down at his hands and shifted in his seat.

"Mr. Potter, I know it will be hard to except, but Mr. Malfoy has come to his senses and joined the order." Harry stared at the headmistress. She stared back. Harry pointed casually at Malfoy and the headmistress nodded. He looked at Malfoy frowned then pointed again only to get another nod. Harry couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Mr. potter, please control yourself!" even though some of the portraits on the walls had laughed to. "Please Mr. Potter hear all of it," said the headmistress. "Because of Mr. Malfoy's past err, um…_employment_, he has been put under your command by the order and even by the minister."

Harry smiled. He looked at Draco and smiled bigger at the thought of being in charge of him. Being able to tell what to do and the look on Draco's face when told him to do it. But all of these thoughts where pushed aside when he saw Draco's current face. Draco looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else, but nowhere else. Harry was reminded a bit of Meroupe Riddle, when she looked like she wanted to disappear by sinking into the stonewall of her house. Draco looked like he wanted to just melt into the chair he sat on. he was slouching face down and his hand grasping the arms of the chair so tight his knuckles turned white. Harry looked back at the headmistress. "Why?" he asked "why did he join us I mean." The Headmistress nodded again. "A proper question Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy care to explain?" Draco looked up but avoided eye contact with McGonagall or Harry.

"To avenge my mother." he said his voice cracking. Harry frowned. He thought this was a noble thing to do but he had thought that Draco's mother was fine, a death-eater no doubt. He wondered what had happened, but didn't dare ask. "And to get revenge on my good for nothing father" Draco clutched his fists. A vein in his temple throbbed and his jawbone pulsed. Harry had never seen someone so determined. "Good for nothing? Last time I check you worshiped him." said Harry, not rudely. Draco looked at Harry, making eye contact for the first time. "aye. I did. But I saw what he became. I don't want to follow in such a person's footsteps." Harry was amazed by these words. "Revenge is the only thing I know." Draco continued with a shrug. It seemed Draco had wanted to say these things because for the rest of their discussion with the headmistress he was a lot more relaxed. When McGonagall dismissed them, she added before they went out the door, "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy you are to be housed in Gryffindor." The recent Slytherin and the Gryffindor stared, frowning. "Do I have something on my face or did you not hear me?" said the headmistress sarcastically. "Not to be disrespectful ma'am," said Harry, "but if Malfoy is moved into Gryffindor, then other students will get suspicions."

"Weather they do or not does not matter. The Order has been exposed. Plus if Mr. Malfoy's old housemates see what he's done perhaps, they'll follow his lead. Now go and…do your transfiguration homework. " Harry smiled and left with Draco at his side. They walked down a corridor with some curious onlookers and gossiping girls. Ignoring it Harry made his way back to the courtyard, hoping Hermione, and everyone was there still. When he got there, they weren't but Jamison Chandler was and he said "They told me to tell you to meet them in the common room; they had to leave because Ron puked."

"Gross. But thank you for telling me" said Harry, turning on his heels. Draco followed.

They were quiet walking up the stairs until Draco step in front of Harry. "What are you doing?" asked Harry when Draco held is wand out to Harry in his palms. "I'm offering you my wand, my most precious form of defense, to show how loyal I am to your cause."

Harry was so taken aback by this he almost fell over. "That's ok, thanks…" said Harry. Draco put away his wand. "But I still….I still owe you and your friends an apology."

Harry blinked. This seemed like to much information in one day, kind of like Snape's schoolwork assignments. "Go on" Harry said. Draco sat down on a stair and sighed. "I really had hoped we would get along right away, but that's just wishful thinking right?" said Draco, smiling showing his brilliant white teeth. "Yeah defiantly." Draco frowned and looked at the floor then he looked up, still frowning. "Harry, I need to tell you, I never thought of the consequences of my actions. In my young age, I blindly followed my father's footsteps and as I said, I don't want to. Not anymore….truce?" said Draco hopefully. Harry stared at Draco, waiting for him to crack. Then finally said, "Truce" and reached out the shake Draco's hand. Draco shook Harry's hand smiling as if he had just one his first quidditch game. When they got to the common room, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Jamison, Colon Creevy and his little brother Denis, where there waiting. Hermione said that Ron had to go lay down, not taking her eyes off Draco, who Harry could see was nervous. Harry went to stand next to the fireplace and Draco followed, hiding behind Harry. Then Denis said, "Whats _he _doing in here!" Draco smiled but when he didn't get one back he recoiled and scratched his head. "Harry" said Hermione, "whats happened?". "Something good." Said Harry with a big smile.

After a few hours if discussing apologies, Harry went up to his dormitory partly to check on Ron and partly to see what would happen if he left draco alone there. When he got to the room, he saw a new, four-poster bed with fresh blankets in between Harry's and Dean's beds. He saw that the trunk at the foot of the bed said D.M. It was Draco's. He looked at Ron who's arms and legs where sprawled out half on the bed, half on the floor. He laughed to himself and went back down to the common room. When he got to the last stair, he stopped, and stared at the picture in front of him. Ginny, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy laughing together in the Gryffindor common room. Soon the girls bid them a goodnight. Draco stared after them. "wow…" he said to Harry. "What?" said Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Gryffindor girls…. There so…. Different than slitherin girls. So much nicer…" Said Draco. They made there way up to their dorm room. When they got there, Draco stared half jaw dropped. "This is your dorm?" he said almost to loud. "Yeah…Why? Something wrong?" replied Harry. "No definitely not! Why wasn't I a Gryffindor before!" he said spinning around to look at the whole room. " There's so much more space than in the Slytherin dorms.." he sat on his bed and Harry on his. For a moment, there was silence. Ron stirred in his sleep and rose, rubbing his eyes. " Harry I had the strangest dream that Malfoy was here and..-" he stopped when he saw Malfoy. "Oh. I'm still dreaming." Said Ron lying back down. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Ron your not dreaming." Said Harry. Ron got out of bed and walked over to the end of Harry's bed. "What's the filthy git doing here then?" said Ron rudely. Harry sighed. "Ron maybe you should get some sleep I'll explain it to you tomorrow." Ron crossed his arms impatiently. "Fine. But I won't be able to sleep with him in here." However, when Ron returned to his bed he was snoring just moments later. After awhile, Harry and Draco turned off the lights to sleep as well.

Harry bolted up. The room was still dark. Ron and Neville's snores filled the silence. Harry looked to Draco's bed. He was awake, staring out the window. He looked back at Harry. "Can't sleep ?" Draco ask, startling Harry. He didn't answer but said, "Are you alright…?" he could see faint tear streaks as the moonlight poured in on Draco's face.

Draco replied with a slight incline of his head. Harry swallowed hard. He was at a loss for words and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Don't looked so shocked Potter- er i mean Harry. You knew I would end up like this didn't you?" Said Draco sitting up. "Er... no i didn't really i um..." Harry began to sweat but he didn't know why. He scratched at his hair and looked out the window. The lake glistened and rippled in the night breeze.  
"Well, I thought I'd become,.. ya know the "next Voldemort" or something but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't what i wanted. and when... Dumbledore offered to protect my mother and I... i couldn't refuse. If it wasn't for snape- " " if it wasn't for snape and people like him my mother and father would still be alive." Harry said cutting him off. Harry stood and walked to the window studing the water more intently. "prove it" he said turning around. "Prove to me that your not just tricking me. and aren't gonna kill me when i turn around!" Draco stiffened and stared at harry for a moment then, bitting his lip he stood and paced. Draco seemed to have come up with something but then punched the air and shook his head, continuing to pace. After a few minuets the sun began to rise. Draco then looked up at harry and said "Lately.. I've been having this dream... in the dream i'm standing behind a wall and theres another person on top if it and something tells me to save him.. and so i climb up and try and grab him before he slips--  
"but a huge wave swallows you both up." Harry said cutting him off again.  
"y-y-es... how did you..? " asked Draco. "I had _almost_ the same dream too." a chill went up harry's spine making his hairs stand on end.  
_How did we have the same dream...? _harry asked himself. they both got dressed quietly and went to the common room. Lavender Brown greated them with a half smile unsure what to think of draco. "Hi lavender." said harry warmly. "good morning harry. Hows ron? " she said just as warmly. "sound asleep, i think he should be getting better soon." "oh good! everones so worried about him..." she continued to read a rather dusty book. Draco sat down on the couch. Looking around he said "does all of Gryffindor get up at the crack of dawn?" sarcastically. "no not really. the girls do though.. i geuss... would you like to get some coffee?" harry said "where? in the great hall ? " asked draco, " they don't serve breakfast for another hour.". Harry smiled.  
"not at the great hall the cafe. Fawx cafe."  
"the what?" Draco said with a odd expression on his face. "just common" harry said as he smiled and walked out of the common room, draco following behind.

In the Café they were the only ones there except for the house elves behind the counter. They chose a table next to a big circular window getting a very nice view of the grounds below. "Crème and sugar?" asked Harry, trying to be polite. "No, no thank you." Said Draco into his cup. Steam swirled around Draco's chin over the black liquid. Tapping the cup he set it down and said "This place changed so quickly. A café? At Hogwarts last year would have been so odd, but now I seems to fit really well…but anyhow, have you gotten your proof? We had the same dream. Perhaps… it means something."

"Perhaps." Replied Harry, but he was not really paying attention. "Dumbledore was a great … no … magnificent, leader. But unfortunately, every leader has a weakness or slips up sometimes." He was staring straight into Draco's Grey blue eyes with his blazing green ones. "Dumbledore trusted. Everyone. He trusted snape and got killed because of it. I tried to warn everyone but not one person believed me. However Honorable Dumbledore's death was I am not prepared to make the same mistake. Tell me now and tell me truthfully. Can I trust you?"

Silence followed.

"Can I trust you." Harry repeated himself.

"Yes" draco said simply without even blinking.

_Either draco is not lying or he has an enchanted poker face. _Thought Harry.

"Alright… I trust you." Draco smiled and said "you won't regret it Harry. I swear it on my life."

Soon they left for their first classes meeting up with Hermione on the way. "Oh Draco, I got you your schoolbooks and Professor McGonagall asked me to write down the assignments you missed from the first few weeks. I'll help you catch up.

"Thank you very much Hermione." Said Draco, taking a load of books from her, "where to first?"

" I have taken the liberty of planing out our day out. Since we have no classes untill twelve today, I thought that we could go hang out at Hagrids. And if your wondering why we don't have classes, the teachers are having a meeting."

"alright, Hagrids it is then." And they made their way outside. They were right past the bridge and passing the old runes when Draco stopped suddenly with a cringe. He grasped his left arm and grimaced like a gargoyle. "Draco whats the matter?" said Hermione.

"My arm… Its…" he looked at the two of them and tried to speak but nothing came out but "aee…" Harry came over and without asking pulled up draco's left sleeve revealing the tattoo that only voldmort's servents where branded with. a serpent joined with a skull on his forearm. The tattoo pulsed on Draco's skin. The area around it was green with infection. "Ew." Said hermione. "You should go see Madame pomfrey about that." Draco looked downcast. "and what would she do? cut it off? This mark is permenate."

"but at least she might be able to make the inffection go away. Com'on we'll go with you." Draco agreed silently.

In the hospital wing, Madame pomfrey dug threw potion books and spell books, looking for a way to be rid of the dark mark. Draco sat on the edge of a bed without his shirt off. Harry and Hermione gawked at Draco but looked away when eye contact was made.

"recongnize these?" asked Draco running his fingers along three long scars on his chest made by Harry in their previous year. Harry looked away guiltfully. "don't feel bad. After all, you know what they say, 'alls fair in love and war.'" Harry breathed laughter. "yeah, I guess so." he said. Madame pomfrey walked over slowly with a potion vial in hand. "well like expected, the mark cannot be simply removed until the magic of it wares off. I've examinded the curses apon it and there are some awful ones my dears. I think I'll need some help to cure you when the time comes. Now I'll need to know of any simptoms you have." She said with quill in hand. " simptoms? Like what?"

"like… anything out of the ordinary." She said " well…I … know what curses are on it… The curse of a demon, right?"

"Yes…It will be very hard to endure. I hope your ready for it." Madame Pomfrey said with a sigh. "whats the….curse of a demon?" ask Harry.

"It's usually called "habitante del infierno" which is Spanish for "Hell Dweller." The curse of a demon isn't really a demon, it just seems like it….From what I've learned of the curse is first, you can't speak in your native tongue-only the language of "lengua obligatoria de demonios" –the binding language of demons. Second, you begin to loose the use of your arms and legs-… they move of their own free will. Before long, you become mad with hate toward everyone. It makes you go insane" Everyone was listening intently. Hermione tilted her head. "But I read that…well, there is one way to lift habitante del infierno, and, that's by…your true love, right?" she said thoughtfully.

"Sadly, yes." Draco said, "It's the lamest cure ever. Besides I don't have a true love."

Hermione 'hmpft' "Of course you do! You've just gotta look." She smiled. He smiled back.

**(((end of chapter one…Yeah I know it was SHORT hahahhahajk so yeah have fun as this slowly turns gay! jk Hazaaa!))**


	2. Chapter 2 Yellow like Autumn's leafs

**((A lot is happening in this chapter, this is when "the plot thickens". All right so, Rock on.))**

**Brothers under the sun. **

**Chapter 2- Yellow like Autumn's leafs. **

"Being late to potions wasn't all that bad, right?" Said Hermione cheerily "At least _Snape's_ not teaching anymore." They were making there way once again down the stone steps to Hagrid's. "Yeah. At least. But was that person a ministry worker or something? He kept saying how great the minister of magic is." Draco asked, following behind her.

"Actually, He is." said Hermione conversationally. They spent the rather long walk teasing the new teacher. Upon approaching Hagrid's a voice from behind them said, "What happened to _Slughorn_ anyways?" They turned to see Ron, looking luminous and cheery. "Ron? You're all better?" asked Hermione. "Apparently. I was in bed and I looked around and said to myself, I'm not sick anymore. And I got up and I was just fine. It sure was weird though." He explained. "Thas wonderful ta 'ear Ron." Said the booming voice of Hagrid. Fang barked loudly from the porch of a half-scorched shack at the edge of the forbidden forest. "I reckon you guys 'ad forgotten 'bout me seein' as you 'adden't visited er nothin'." "We're terribly sorry Hagrid; you know how hectic the first few weeks can be. Besides, we could never forget you!" Hermione said. She smiled, and then asked, "How long have you been here Ron?" "Just a few minutes. Madame Pomfrey came into our dorm all out of breath sayin that I should be all better and to get down to care of magical creatures. But by then I was already going out the door."

"Well at least you- he stopped mid sentence when he saw Draco who had dropped back behind the group. " What are you doin' 'ere?" said Hagrid with a vicious growl from Fang. Draco began to form the word, 'I' but fell silent. He shuffled his feet in the dirt. Hagrid frowned. "What's goin' on 'arry?" Harry's face redden. He hadn't told Hagrid anything that happened in the first few weeks of term. Harry stung with guilt as he remembered what it was like not knowing what was going on, only having a few newspapers to tell him about current events. Fang kept barking viciously. Draco looked up at the scorched home. "I'm…really sorry about that… It shouldn't have happened." Hagrid was taken aback. He shrugged and said "Well I guess if yer…-wait a gosh darn minuet. Yer a bloody death eater. I otta" punch er' lights out"

" I…" is all Draco managed too say. "Hagrid,…" said Harry slowly. "Sometimes people - (Hagrid's eyes widened) - Change." He finished. Hagrid's enormous beard trembled as he violently shook his head. "Oh no. No. Harry, you've fergotten what _his type _did ta Dumbledore already?" he said with a sharp whisper. "I didn't do anything to Dumbledore." Said Draco, "I was about to, but he… talked me out of it." Draco fell silent again. Hagrid stared suspiciously. "I said yer _type_. Not that you did it derectly"

Draco stiffened. "So one mans sins can be past to another?" He said acidly. "I'm not Voldemort nor am I my father. Or any other of the death eaters. I acted on my own then and I do now. And if it takes me for the rest of my life to prove that I am not serving the agenda of Voldemort, so be it. At least my conscience will be clean."

Hagrid clutched his fist and Fang stopped barking. They heard talking from up the steps and saw a group of students headed their way. Hagrid eyed Malfoy and pointed a giant finger at him. "Alrigh'. I believe ya… fer now. But mark me words Malfoy. If I see one wrong move…One look that don't feel right…. - Hagrid made a finger across the neck gesture. "I understand. Nevertheless, you will believe me. In time." Said Draco.

The rest of the class went well. They spent the hour and a half putting together a module of an Ashwinder. They were supposed to write up a report about the creature and create a moving replica.** "**The Ashwinder is created when a magical fire is allowed to burn unchecked for too long. A thin, pale-grey serpent with glowing red eyes will rise from the embers of and unsupervised fire and slither away into the shadows of the dwelling in which it finds itself leaving an ashy trail behind it.**"** Read Hermione from her textbook. "The Ashwinder lives for only an hour and during that time seeks a dark secluded spot in which to lay its eggs. After it lays its eggs, it collapses into dust." She said with fascination. She gasped and said. "Listen to this, Ashwinder eggs are brilliant red and give off intense heat. They will ignite the dwelling within minutes if not found and frozen with a suitable charm.--fascinating. Simply fascinating." Said Hermione.

"So, we're supposed to make a moving module of _that_?" Ron said pessimistically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course. It's not that hard. All we have to do is make a module out of clay, and Find a movement spell too make it move. You two-She pointed at Ron and Harry- can be in charge of finding the spell. And I'll make the replica. And Draco can do the report." She said. Ron and Harry shrugged.

"Can I see your book?" asked Draco. Hermione handed him her book and leaned over his shoulder too see what he was looking for. He turned back one page and said "A magical fire?" Draco asked. "What's a _magical_ fire?" Hermione frowned. "You mean, you're _actually_ going to _do_ the report?" "Well, you told me to do it right?" he replied, slightly confused. Hermione smiled happily and hugged Draco. "Finally, where have you been all my life!" She said sarcastically. "So, you mean too say Potter and Weasly don't do their work?" he asked. "Hardly." Hermione replied. "They act as though it's like getting their teeth pulled, those two." She made a gesture towards Harry and Ron. "So, why tell them to do anything?" Draco seemed too be laughing as he said this but stopped when Ron glared at him. "Any fire to which a magical substance, such as Floo powder has been added." Said Hermione, changing the subject. She pointed at that sentence in the book and Draco wrote it down. He began to piece together to report with information from the book, put into his own words. After a few minuets, Draco felt something hit his neck. He swatted at it thinking it was a bug. When he felt three more hit his neck, he looked over his shoulder as a spit wad hit him on the forehead; He saw Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, And Goyle, his old best friends, laughing. He heard Crabbe, a short, brainless, heavy weight slytherin, say "bull's-eye" and high-fived Goyle, a tall, brainless slytherin. In between them was Pansy, a skinny, medium height Slytherin girl with chin length black hair. Draco swallowed as he looked at them. He turned away and tried to continue working, but couldn't. He was relived when Hagrid said, "Alrigh' class is over, be on 'er way."

On their way back to the castle, Hermione put her arm around Ron and he put his around her. Harry looked away, blushing, when they slipped their hands into each other's back pockets. He paused and dropped back until he was walking with Draco. They were silent as they walked past the ruins and over the bridge. Harry stopped at one of the archway shaped windows and peered down at the water. Draco put his hands up on top of the archway next to Harry and stared out at the scenery. Some birds flew past them, chirping softly. Hermione and Ron stood at the other side, pointing at things and laughing. Draco looked over at Harry but looked away quickly. Harry looked over at Draco and looked back down at the water. He tapped on the wood and swallowed. He suddenly had that strange, uncomfortable feeling as he had back in the dorm the night before. Suddenly, Harry's head hurt unbearably. He tipped backwards and fell. "Harry!" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. As his surroundings faded away, Harry saw images flutter threw his mind. Images of hatred and fear, and of confusion, and dismay. They all were blurry, quickly touching Harry's conciseness and then fluttered away. He began to notice this and tried to slow them down but to no avail. He felt as though he was trapped in a spiral of thoughts, thoughts not his own, but someone else's. He tried and tried to make them stop as they made him feel sick. But as he did this they only went faster and faster until they were nothing but a blur. He couldn't see anything now, only darkness. He felt himself falling threw air. The thoughts had ceased and he was very tired. He drifted away and allowing sleep to take him.

He stirred in his sleep, hours later. An image of a drop of water hitting a puddle and creating a silvery ripple floated across his mind, like a dream. As this image gently came and went threw his mind he woke. Opening his eyes, all he could see was a deep purple, flowing threw the air. Rising, he looked around. He sat in what seemed to be the middle of an endless forest of purple and black clouds. _"I'm sorry"_ Said a whisper threw the mist, which echoed momentarily. An image of a young, blonde haired boy made Harry feel sleepy again. The boy began to speak but Harry couldn't hear his words. Behind him, however, he could hear footsteps he got up, and turned around only to fall back down again. He was weak. The voice echoed again saying, _"Don't be afraid, it's me."_

Harry wasn't afraid, on the outside, at least. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice failing. "Show your self!" he demanded. Out of this mist came someone tall and skinny with a haunting presence. "Draco...?" said Harry his own voice echoing this time. "Yes." He said as he raised his head. Draco's voice was deep and unnatural, as if multiple people spoke. He wore a long black button-up shirt, which was ripped, on the long sleeves and along the chest. His skin was pale and spotted with black vein-like lines on his face and part of his neck area. His pants were black canvas material with red stitching. He wore no shoes or socks but had an anklet around his left ankle. He began walking slowly towards Harry, holding a book in one hand and a black rose in the other. Something caught Harry's eye. A girl with grey dreadlocks stood bashfully behind him, slowly coming out of the purple clouds. She wore a loin-cloth and a animal skin shirt, which only covered what it needed too . He kept an eye on her and asked "Where in the world are we?"

"_You mean, you don't recognize it?"_ Draco asked, surprised. _"Well, Potter, we, are in your mind."_ Harry shuttered as Draco's voice eerily trailed off. "My…Mind?" Asked Harry trying too figure out what he meant. _"Yes. Or it so appears."_

"Why?" asked Harry.

"_I wouldn't know" _

He looked to the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl's shimmering light blue eyes widened as she looked back and forth at the two. She merely blinked innocently without a word.

"_Its no use, I've already tried. But she's just been following me around like a lost puppy." _Said Draco in his ere voice. "Why do you look like that? And what's with your voice?" asked Harry. _"I could only guess that because we're in your mind I'm look how my mind appears to your mind. Just like how you look different to me. I read something like that in a book once."_

"Wait, I look different to you?" asked Harry, confused. Trying once more to get to his feet Draco helped him up. _"Yes. You've got red hair, oh, now its purple, and you have some bluish lines across your face. And now your hair is green…"_ Draco went on about how Harry appeared to him. Explaining how Harry's glasses were black, square-ish, and thick-rimed and how he was wearing black knee-length shorts ((Tripp pants/shorts)) no shoes or socks and a black shirt with a skull on it. Draco also said that Harry's voice sounded, faint, and serene. He described it as, 'soft music'.

"_So you don't know why we are here either?"_ "No," said Harry. "All I remember is fainting before waking up here." Draco scratched his head, thinking. _"Well, I figured we were in your mind because well, she told me"_ Draco said pointing to the girl. _"But she hasn't said anything else really."_

They stood in silence as they thought. The girl walked over to them, slowly. She poked Harry and jumped back. She stared at them wide eyed and watched their every movement. It wasn't until now that Harry realized that he had seen her before. "She… was in that dream…" He said, thinking out loud. _"What are you talking about?"_ Asked Draco _"You mean the dream we both had? I only remember…"_ He stopped mid sentence. _"No... Wait, there **was** someone else…"_ As they both tried to remember their dream, another image flashed in their minds. It was the dream being played backwards, and then forwards in slow motion. As the waves swept them away, the girl was sitting on the stone wall, watching as they struggled in the water. She wanted to help them. She wanted them too be ok, but something held her back.

"We are in my mind, aren't we?" asked Harry. _"Yeah, So? But what's that got to do with anything?" _

"So I had that dream in my mind, why wouldn't she be in here?" Harry explained.

"I ... Don't know!" Draco threw up his hands and sat abruptly on the ground.

Harry plopped down as well. Laying down he put his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "I must be going insane." He said lightly. Draco sighed. "I don't know what to do" He said in a hopeless tone. Minutes passed. Nothing. Soon minutes turned to hours.

Harry had still been lying down for a long time, mostly resting, but he was brainstorming what could have happened to them. Was this the work of Voldemort? Is he dreaming? He rose up and removed his hands from his face. As he lowered them his hand slipped onto Draco's on accident. The purple mist churned and spun as it changed to blue. What felt like a bolt of electricity surged through there bodies. Harry jerked back but his hand wouldn't budge. He couldn't even see Draco now, only the blue mist and black and green dots that danced in his vision. He wrestled with the odds until it wore him out. The pain pulsed unbearably as

He fell unconscious.

He felt warm, soft blankets around him and a bright yellow light through his eyelids slowly woke him. As he opened his eyes it took a moment to figure out where he was. The hospital wing was barren of people but a warm light streamed in threw the big windows.

Rising up once more he scanned the room. On the far side was Draco, still asleep. Near the door was Hermione and Ron, also asleep, Hermione's head was on Ron's lap.

What had happened? He removed the covers and stepped down from the bed. His knees wobbled but he didn't fall. He walked to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

As he washed his hands he splashed his face with water and rubbed. His left hand ran across something. Looking in the mirror he cringed. His lightning bolt scar had stretch down. Now it went through his eye brow and stop just at the end of his eye lid, only to continue at the bottom of his eye to about the middle of his cheek. Not only had that, but the color of his left eye changed as well. It was Yellow like Autumn's leaves.


	3. Chapter 3 Glass Raven

**Gah! I am a genius! Aren't I? I mean Yeah, I am a sooper smart _cracker_. SOOORRyyy that has nothing to do with this story. ANYROAD…I know a few of you have pointed out that I do have some spelling errors in the first and second chapters, I am sorry! That is what I get for drinking a case of mountain dew at three in the morning! Gah. In this chapter, Dumbledore is going to have some helpful info for our young wizard. Yay! ; **

**Brothers under the sun.**

**Chapter 3- Glass raven**

"Harry, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Asked Hermione, concerned.

"I'm fine." Harry replied. He looked down at his hands. "What..." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "What happened?"

Hermione frowned. "You don't remember?"

Harry's frown joined hers. "Remember what?"

"When we were walking back from Care of magical creatures, you two," she motioned at Draco, "You both fainted." She looked at him with the same concern as before. "You gave everyone quite a scare Harry."

"What happened after that?"

Hermione's face saddened. "Hagrid carried you both up here." A tear ran down her face. "Madame Pomfrey,…we… we thought you were dead." She wiped the tear away and laughed. "Look at me! I'm pathetic."

Harry smiled slightly. "No you just care about me," he nudged her teasingly, "You like me, you really like me!"

She smiled. "That's not all that happened… Draco woke up about five minutes after we got you guys in here. He was really stressed out. He made himself sick yesterday."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About three days."

Harry stared at the foot of Draco's bed. He was still very sleepy and was starting to feel nauseous. The glare from the metal bar on the bed was mesmerizing in his current state of mind.

He did not feel like speaking anymore. Hermione must have recognized this as she began to read a book.

What had triggered it he did not know. However, he did know he was going to vomit. For the slightest moment, he forgot who he was and where he was. When he came to, he found himself in the restroom sitting on the cold floor next to the toilet. The stall door was wide open and Hermione stood there with a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey."

He nodded slowly, hoping he would not throw up again.

Why had his scar changed?

The question echoed in his mind.

Why?

He needed an answer.

The sleepiness still had a hold of Harry but he knew the way to the headmistress's office by heart.

At the entrance, he said "Newt Scamander" and the spiral staircase ascended.

Without knocking, he opened the door. He sighed with relief that Headmistress McGonagall was not in. Closing the door behind himself, he quickly walked to the portrait of Dumbledore and dropped to his knees.

"Pr…Professor?" he said to the sleeping old man. He snorted and blearily opened his eyes.

While unfolding his hat, he said, "Oh, Harry." A smile danced on his face. "What a lovely surprise." Dumbledore's smile disappeared when he put on his half moon glasses. "Why…Harry, What's happen to your scar?" He said half way amused, still sleepy himself.

"I was hoping, you could tell me," Harry replied, disappointed.

"He wouldn't know," said a voice from behind. It was Draco. He was dressed in black from head to toe and had that old smirk on his face.

Squinting at the door Harry kicked himself when he realized he had not closed the door all the way.

"What does that mean?"

Draco walked to him, lazily swinging his hips, making every step long, and drawn out.

Leaning in Draco got inches away from Harry's face. A lump formed in Harry's throat. Draco's Eyes had turned color like his own. Only his were Red. Bright vibrant, shocking red. And his pupils were only slits, like a cat's.

"What do you want it to mean?" Draco slid a slim finger underneath Harry's chin.

Harry jumped up and tried to hide the redness in his face. "What was that all about?"

Albus look back and forth between the two, with a dumb-founded look. (Which Harry had never seen grace the face of his brilliant headmaster.)

All of a sudden, the room filled with people. Madame Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione, Mrs.Weasley, and Ms. McGonagall stepped in.

"Harry, why'd you leave the hospital wing?" Hermione said talking over the buzz of people fussing; they had obviously been looking for them.

"And more importantly why are you in my office?" asked the headmistress.

Draco looked away from Harry who he had his eyes on the whole time. Facing the group, he said, "We were looking for you. Guess you found us."

The buzz stopped as they all tried to assure themselves that this was true. Draco's expression said it was. But Harry's said Draco wasn't himself. Everyone looked warily at Draco, apparently not knowing what to think or say.

Harry's mind buzzed with questions. Supposing the shock of what happened had only just hit him, he put his fingers to his temples and rubbed them vigorously.

"Harry." Said Dumbledore. "May I have a minute. A private one perhaps. " He looked to Mrs. McGonagall, who then shooed everyone out, including Draco.

"Wait - Mrs.Weasley?" Harry stopped her. "Oh, yes Harry?" she asked

"Why are you here?" He made a face. "Err… That didn't come out right."

"It's quite alright dear," she replied with a wave of her hand. "I received an owl from Ron saying you were on your death bed." She rolled her eyes, ever so slightly. She smiled and gave a small wave and walked out. Mrs. McGonagall shut the door.

Turning to the portrait, Harry asked, "Professor?"

Dumbledore did not say anything for a few moments but then answered,  
"Mr. Weasley was sick recently, am I correct?"

Harry was confused by the small talk.

"Yeah, he was."

Scratching his chin under his great beard, Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating something. "And how long has it been since Mr. Malfoy came back here?"

"Almost…three weeks, sir."

Yet again, he appeared to be contemplating something.

He looked up at Harry and smiled putting a finger in the air as if he had figured out something brilliant. "Aha!"

"Err, Sir?"

"I have discovered that both have absolutely nothing to do with each other!" he said with a chuckle. "_Relax_, Harry."

Harry had not realized but he had his face scrunched up and his muscles were tense.

"Sorry, sir." He apologized. He sat on the floor and leaned back against the old desk.

"Now. Harry I have something very important to speak with you about. I did not do it when I was alive, for I thought I would do it myself."

Harry nodded.

"You remember the Horcruxes?"

Harry nodded, again.

"I have one of them."

Harry leaned and put his hands on the floor between his legs, as a child would do. "Where sir?"

"I am not quite sure. It occurred to me that a small glass raven that had belong to and was cherished by, Rowena Ravenclaw was Voldemort's horcrux after following its history of purchase. About 5 years ago I put it in a vault at Gringotts. I never recorded what vault I left it in so it would be safe. But, in old age, I have forgotten. You must find it and destroy it, Harry."

"But professor, The order-"Don't worry about the order. Besides they would displeased if you didn't act on information such as this."

"What about Draco?" Harry protested.

"What about him? Take him with you. You will need all the help you can get. Now, in the second drawer down in the desk Harry, Open it."

Harry got up and did as he was told. Mrs. McGonagall had not managed to fill this drawer.

"Do you see the small string in the back? Pull it. And take out what's inside."

Reaching to the back of the drawer, he fumbled around until he found the string. Pulling it towards him, revealed a secret compartment. Inside was a single slip of paper.

Carefully, he brought it to Dumbledore.

"Yes, one thing I did prepare for, with this sheet of paper, Harry, the holder may go into any vault at Gringotts bank."

Harry looked down at the tattered piece of parchment. On it was a stamped red circle in the top right corner with faded letters that read "Approved" and some scribbled writing, much to dated to read, covered the length of it.

"And one more thing, Harry."

Tearing his eyes away from the paper, he looked up at Dumbledore.

"About Draco, I believe you might want to do some research on the curse he has."

"Why, is that, sir?" Harry swallowed, slightly concerned.

Dumbledore gave Harry the sympathetic look he did when he was not going to let Harry know something, unless he found it on his own.

When Dumbledore did not continue, "I'll check the library."


End file.
